


précieuses rose

by Anonymous



Series: rose-colored glasses [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "My well-beloved was stripped. Knowing my whim,She wore her tinkling gems, but naught besides ... " // Charles Baudelaire, "The Jewels"





	précieuses rose

**Author's Note:**

> Took the title of this work from this piece of Dior jewelry: https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/374080312795381476/. Story was inspired by this entire thread from @kotoba52: https://twitter.com/kotoba52/status/1115537171614773248?s=19 
> 
> So, the Slade Wilson that I used for this fic is the one you see during this one Nightwing 90s comic, or rather the Slade from that era who calls Rose "kitten" and all these pet names and Rose calls him "Daddy"; basically they're way more affectionate with each other? Yeah. Rated mature b/c there are mentions of really specific sexual shit, jic. Also, I was deliberating if I was gonna just use the OG French version of Baudelaire's poem in the summary, or the other English translation of the poem, but... Anyhow, enjoy. 
> 
> (There's also an inspiration board for this series, as well as a playlist, so hit me up in the comments if you want that.)
> 
> Also, I have no idea how private sales of jewelry work. Bear with me on this one.

Placing a hand over the one tucked into the crook of his arm, Slade thought that he and Rose made for a very striking couple. Dressed to the nines with the same white hair and cold blue eyes, they were quite the pair to behold.

He feels slim fingers curl tighter around his bicep as they descend the stairs of the exhibit. Rose follows his lead, but Slade suspects that she’s more preoccupied with taking in the vast room. That, or the sparkling baubles that beckoned from underneath their glass cases. Arranged in a concentric fashion around the room, they rested atop pedestals that were lit from within. Tiny spotlights illuminated the expensive stones, haloing the jewels in a smattered white light.

Slade leads her to the display closest to the foot of the stairs. Without question he would let her survey the entire collection, but knowing her penchant for items that echo her namesake, already he has an idea as to what she’s going to get.

He chances another look at her and he can’t help the strange mix of parental love and pride underpinned by a romantic kind of affection that rushes through him.

His beautiful Rose, so grown up and yet still the same daughter who always ran into his arms for comfort and security.  

She’s gravitated towards this one set, a pink gold and diamond-encrusted earring and ring pair that has roses carved out of amethyst. He’s sensed her desire to have a closer look, and is more than happy enough to hang back a little to let her examine the pieces as he gives her another once-over.

She’s dressed in a pretty little black dress, sheer and strapless with a zip-up front and a bustier top. The hem stops just over the top of her thighs, her legs wrapped in sheer black tights and sharp Mary-Jane heels. Slade tamps down the urge to just buy her the set he’s got in mind and leave, because he knows that’s what she’s going to get, and because all he wants to do is to slam Rose against the hood of his McLaren 720s, fuck her silly, and then head on back to their suite to do the same, pound her again and again into the silk sheets until she’s trembling and begging him to stop.  

He snaps back to attention when Rose calls him over. She’s asking him if the earrings are pretty. He gives her a casual smile.

“Why don’t you have a look at the rest before you decide on something?”

Rose shrugs her shoulder and hands back the earrings to the attendant curator, following his suggestion. She’s pouting a little, but Slade knows that this isn’t what she wants – he can always come back anyway and get this one too if need be.

And besides, he can’t take that pout seriously, not when her lips are a soft dusty pink, looking too damn kissable and too damn pretty if they were wrapped around his cock. Slade entertains the thought for a while, briefly remembering the name of her lipstick. Charlotte Tilbury’s _Pillow Talk_ , was it? How appropriate. Mostly he remembers how Rose had insisted that he buy her that lipstick because it was the ‘it’ brand of the moment.

She bites thoughtfully on a nail as she circles the rest of the displays. There’s a display case full of pink gold rings of varying rose-centers, either carved out of amethyst, ruby, and a soft-blue sapphire to say the least.

She looks the very picture of temptable opulence. Her nails are painted a shiny burgundy lacquer (Dior’s Vernis in _Rouge En Diable_ , nothing less for his princess), and upon her wrist sits the gold Cartier bracelet he had engraved with her name (specifically “To Rose <3 Daddy”, to replace the hair comb she’d lost during that one kidnapping – Slade’s a little sad that she hadn’t remembered the comb until he bought her the bracelet), but she’s going to look all the more prettier once he gets her that jewelry set.

Rose is still looking around, and he gives her that – but he’s just about ready to wrap this up.

She then calls him, has him come over.

She’s finally spotted the set.

Slade already knows from the look in her eyes this is no doubt the one she wants. Just as he’s predicted.

Resting on a bed of black velvet is a necklace that resembles that of an intricate rose vine replete with actual roses and leaves. It’s beautiful, the luster of the diamonds, rubies, and emeralds almost blinding from where they sit under the lights. At her request, the curator has removed the glass case, and has gingerly lifted the piece with gloved hands. Slade notes the quiet gasp of delight that leaves Rose’s lips.

“Would you like to try it on, _mademoiselle_?”

Rose smiles, looks up at Slade, eyes shining with a plea, _I want this one_. He gives her an answering grin, triumphant in his ability to accurately guess what his little girl wants, and converses with the curator his decision. He adds in the matching earrings and ring as an afterthought.

The curator nods and holds out the unclasped necklace. Slade takes the necklace, and motions for Rose to pull up her hair out of the way. The brief, gentle touch of Slade’s hands to her neck has her shaking a little. The curator brings out a mirror for Rose to look into.

Oh, she’s in love with this one. Rose fingers the necklace with a reverent air, turning this way and that, delighting in the way the diamonds shone in the light.

Even long after he’s paid for the entire set and they’ve made it back to their suite, Slade notes how Rose is still giddy about her necklace. She can't seem to stop running her fingers over the ruby-encrusted roses and emerald leaves.

“If you like it so much, why don’t you wear it to bed?”

Later, when he’s stepped out of the shower, he notices that she’s taken his tease to heart.

Reclining all cat-like and coy on their bed wearing nothing else but the necklace around her neck, Rose looks far too smug for someone who’s about to be fucked nine ways to Sunday.

Slade returns her smug look and comes over to the bed to climb atop her, admiring the silver of her hair in the moonlight and the way the shadows clung to her petite figure, nosing down to kiss the dip between her breasts, her breath hitching with excitement.

And then whispering in his ear the same three words that she’d whispered back to him after he’d bought her the necklace, the same words that made him tighten his hold around her waist just a little more, the same words that ignited a liquid heat in his blood, the same words that sent a flare of arousal down to his groin, and the same three words that are going to be his undoing tonight, she says –

_“Thank you, daddy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Slade's car - there's this one panel in Rebirth, during the Lazarus Contract Special in Teen Titans #8 where an unsuspecting Wally helps Slade with his car. And Wally mentions that the car has "700 horsepower, 600 [lb] torque, and a V10 engine". So I tried looking for a car that had all of those specific specs, but I'm not a car expert, so... I just listed down the one that kind of came the closest and the one that had the closest resemblance to the car in the panel. Also, one of the first images of the McLaren 720s that popped up on Google was an orange variation. 
> 
> I tried.


End file.
